zehnheuchlerischfandomcom-20200213-history
Rege Rubik
Rege Rubik ' (goes also with alias such as "Duncan Shardmann") is leader of the Vientos Cuatro. Appearance He wears long mask similar that of Aboriginals masks, long red cape with torn edge, large coat and pair of green trousers with vine like pathern. Under his jacket and pants, Rege wears sleeveless orange full body suit with red devil face on it. He doesent wear shoes nor socks. In his first disguise, he did wear attire similar to Mambo (High Priest in Vodou). In his second disguise he weared tuxedo, vest, top hat and walking cane. His ususally been seen wearing this disguise. In his third disguise he weared red jester outfit and acts as kings fool. In his fourth disguise, Rege wore skull mask, green undershirt, white boots and white long coat. In his fifth disguise, Rege dressed up as criminal know as Lux Scelus (latin for "''Light Crime") who wore demonic mask with long horns and black cape, black suit, black gloves and polearm that can be changed into pitchwork like weapon or grabling gun like gadget. In his sixth disguise, Redge dressed up as one of the female forener carnival musician who wore several ring piersings in their ears and nose, grass skirts and jewlry around their ankles ans wrists. He also has appeared several times in civilian disguises. Little over 3 weaks before Danskt and his party came, Rege disguised himself to be Basilisk, leader of Tequila Griffins by going inside his body. Personality He has habit of saying "Odd?? ding!!!" and "Fool" Relationships Powers and Abilities Black Magic *'''Maleficium: *'Dark Infection': Curse that corrupts land, killing all plant life, turning place into desert *'Necromancy':' '''Allows Rege to call spirits from their grave and make them attack people *'Poppets': Ables user to control person by usint puppets, make puppets grow human size and tranform them to look like humans *'Spirit possession': He can make spirits of the dead people take over other persons bodys or even make parts of his own spirit posses people. *'Panem Saccus': (Latin for "''Meat Sack") Allows person to go inside another person's dead body and control it and make it appear as if it was alive. *'Shield': Magic words "Neti Neti" *'Toadstone': His able to transform humans into animals by using cursed stone that traps persons real self inside the stone thats been filled with souls of animels. *'Fixing': Magic word "Aksara" *'Deafness spell':' ' Magic words "Tae eul ju" *'Space Vortex': Magic word "Ākāśagarbha" *'Locator spell': Magic words "Saraswathi Shloka" *'Scrying:' Magic words "Saraswati Vandana" *'Healing spell': Magic words "Wið færstice" *'Fear Death': makes people see things thayfear the most and die out of fear. *'Elemental Deflecting': can push elemental mages attack aside and send them back. Magic words "Pancakshari"' *'Spirit Conjuring' : ables user to call spirits and trap them in objects, giving eather object life or cursing it. Magic word "Nkisi" *'Evil Eye': Curse spell that gives person, who has evil eye on them, tremendous powers, but makes them unable to feel pain and can even be used to control unconscious person. Evil Eye take the form of demonic eye on persons forehead. Activation words: "Aum Tat Sat" *'Love spell': Magic words "Mangal Ashtaka" *'Malice Tattoo': Tattoo that changes persons personality eather to its opposite or to what its maker wants. Tattoo takes the form of stylish "39". *'Curse of Thief King': Causes misfortune to anyone that takes, sells or buys object that has Thief King Curse. Spells real name is unknown. Disguise Magic Rege is able to disguise himself into anyone he wants to, also been able to change his voice and bodys shape. His even able to copy their manerism and way of speaking to the level were not even people who know the original can tell him appart. Rege commented that it takes moth for him to compleatly play the role. Even though that isint part of his magic it just shows how good at he is. Rejtvény Szív The Rejtvény Szív (Hungary for "Puzzle Heart") is core of Rubik, stone that has sucked thousand of souls and by doing so stone created its own soul by merging all souls into one persona. Originally Rejtvény Szív was called "Stone of Inprisoned Souls" or "Stone of Lost Souls" or "Fenngard", one of the Forgotten Items. Weapons History Trivia *Rege is based around famous Hungarian people such as Kemény Henrik and his puppets and Ernő Rubik. Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Genderless Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Mercenaries